Business and technology drivers have created an environment where enterprises need, or have an incentive, to migrate legacy applications onto a new platform. Older platforms become outdated or unsupported, which creates increased risk for extended outages due to software and/or hardware maintenance and/or repair. Business drivers also include an opportunity to reduce execution time to meet critical processing windows, reduce power and space usage, and/or to move workloads to a different computing model such as a cloud computing model among other motivators. Currently, there are challenges in accurately measuring information technology (IT) migration projects and/or the ability to express such measurements quantitatively.